We are brothers
by MrsConnorKent
Summary: stanford and stanley
**This scene picks up right when stan brings ford back. And ford tells him to leave after the summer is over.**

* * *

 **Stan POV**

"You're really not going to say it are you?" I asked. My brother turned to look at me,his face displaying no emotion. "What are you talking about Stanley?" he said with irritation. "You're really not going to thank me." I clarified. Ford shook his head in anger. "Thank you! You want me to thank you! You're the reason I was there in the first place!" he yelled. He was right. "It was an accident! I never meant for that to happen!" I defended. "An accident, just like all those years ago? I lost 10 years of my life because of you!" he snapped. I felt rage and shame mix together in my blood. "I lost my entire life because of you Ford! All I wanted was for us to be together! To have my brother by my side! You and that stupid machine took everything from me! Mom gone! Dad gone! Home gone! I lost everything! I needed you and you just walked away! You were my brother and you-you shut me out. Just like everyone else." I ranted. Ford stilled not knowing what to say. "If that's the way you felt why did you come here in the first place? Why come when I called? That was your mistake." Ford growled.I looked at him, and took in exactly how much he despised me. "You're was a mistake. Maybe I just needed my brother." I said nothing he just turned away from me. Just like he had all those years ago. "My judgement hasn't changed Stanley." he mumbled. I sighed and shook my one last look at my brother I went to leave. "Ford. Stay away from Dipper and Mable. They're all the family I have left and I don't need you hurting them." i said. I didn't wait for him to reply and left towards the kids room. Relieved to see them both asleep still. Dipper had the book draped across his chest and shivered. I moved the book onto his nightstand and covered him with his blanket. Then I looked over to Mable who was tossing around looking for her stuffed animal. I smiled and tucked it underneath her hand. I flicked the nightlight on and walked to the door. Taking another look at the kids I smiled. "Goodnight kids. I love you both." i said and turned off the main light.

I went down to my room and sat down on my bed. Letting a tired sigh escape, as I held up a picture of Ford and I as kids. "You're never gonna forgive me are you?" i asked the picture.

* * *

 **Ford POV**

I stopped short of Stan's room as I heard him speaking to someone. Curious I leaned against the wall and listened. "You're never gonna forgive me are you?" he said. I panicked thinking he heard me outside his open door. "I guess I deserve it. All I've ever done was mess things up for you. Its...its kinda funny, I had the strength yet you were the strong one. The one who always kept me going." Stan said. I was shocked into silence. Me..the strong one? When we were kids Stan was always protected me. I reached inside my coat pocket and looked down at the old faded photo. Maybe I had been a bit harsh to Stanley, I mean he did bring me back. He could've just left me there. "No I couldn't have." a voice said. I jumped looked up to see Stanley there. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"Come with me." he said and walked back in his room. I stood in the hallway a moment longer to put away the photo. I followed him inside and saw him reaching up onto a shelf. He pulled down an old shoe box and held it out to me. "What is this?" I asked taking the box. Stan looked down. "After-after dad kicked me out, maybe a week or so...I kinda broke into the house. I took some stuff I thought I would need. Blankets,food,money and this box. I-I made it when we were kids and I could leave with out it. Its the one thing I never pondered over parting with." he explained. I sat down on his bed, and opened the lid. Inside were hundreds of picture of us, our old treasure maps,props from pranks we did. Our entire childhood was perfectly preserved in this box.

"Why-Why did you keep all of this?"I asked. "I knew you were mad at me and I was pretty pissed at you but...you're my brother. I had never been apart from you and I-well I missed you. Everyday was like torture without you hanging around." he admitted. I looked down. It had been torture for me too. "I know what you mean Stanley. I felt like someone was peeling off my skin. Nothing was the same after that day. I never should have turned my back on you. Maybe then none of this would have happened." I admitted. He sat down next to me and we were silent for a bit.

"Mabel was being picked on by some kids a while back. Popular kids pushing her around taking her stuff. She's too kind hearted to pick a fight with anyone so she just let it happen. She tried her best to keep it secret,but when Dipper found out..oh boy the kid was literally steaming." he rattled. I looked at him extremely confused. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Stanley just kept talking and I kept listening. "He headed straight down there and picked a fight with the ring leader of the bunch. Danny-Jack-Jonny something like that, either way the kid had size on hs side. But Dipper didn't let that stop him, they fought. Dipper won and continued trying to fight the kid, he was furious at the gull of the kid to hurt Mabel. Until Mabel stepped in. She got him to calm down and stop fighting when know one else could. The kids never messed with her again. And Dipper never lost control like that again. " he finished. "I don't understand." I answered. "My point is they need each other to lean on and to pull each other back from the cliff. They save each other everyday. I need you too Ford. You're my brother, my twin. You're my other half, and I- I am really sorry Ford. I know nothing I do is going to change what happened and I wish I could make it go away but...I am sorry. " stanley said. I saw tears fill his eyes. Swallowing my pride I put my arm around him. "I know Stanley. I'm sorry too. I have missed you everyday and I promise that I'll be a better brother." I swore. I meant it too.


End file.
